Watashi jinsei no Tokyo 東京での生活
by ToonAoYushiko
Summary: 'Dicen que Tokio, Japón es un lugar muy lindo para vivir, pues ¡eso es una gran mentira!¡¿Por qué el destino nos odiaba tanto' - un pequeño One-Short que se me ocurrio con algo de ayuda de la cancion Tokyo Teddy Bear


_Hola como están mis queridísimos lectores! =D_

_Siento mucho no haber continuado con ninguno de mis fics (en mi perfil esta el link con un video que hice del porque ;D)_

_Espero esto los recompense de algún modo ^^ jejeje este one-short no lo tenía planeado ._. mi maestra de Lectura y Redacción pidió hacer un texto de al menos 1 pagina ½ y… ¡cabooom! Esto salió xDD_

_Jajaja me inspire un poco en la canción de Rin Kagamine **Tokyo Teddy Bear** por si la quieren escuchar ;D_

_Sin más que decir ahí va el fic!... OwO_

* * *

><p>.• Watashi jinsei no Tokyo (東京での生活) •.<p>

Siempre me había preguntado porque las cosas malas me tienen que pasar a mí, viví abandonada desde muy pequeña junto con mi hermano Len, no sé que les paso a mis padres, si sufrieron un accidente, enfermaron o simplemente se deshicieron de nosotros antes de tener uso de razón. La verdad no me interesa lo que haya pasado con ellos, nos dejaron a nuestra suerte en la gran ciudad de Tokio, así es, vivíamos en el lugar más poblado del mundo.

Dicen que Tokio, Japón es un lugar muy lindo para vivir, pues ¡eso es una gran mentira! Por la sobrepoblación no dejaban que las parejas tuvieran más de un hijo y si intentaban tener a su segundo hijo cautivo la policía rápidamente lo encontraría para después asesinarlo en frente de sus ojos, yo lo sé.

Un amigo fue descubierto, mi hermano y yo íbamos pasando por su casa cuando escuchamos unos fuertes disparos provenientes de su casa, entramos a su hogar solo para retroceder sorprendidos por la terrible escena que pasaba por nuestros ojos.

Aun recuerdo las tardes que pasábamos los tres juntos, mi cabello rubio jugaba con el viento al igual que el de mi gemelo, nuestro amigo corría alegremente por los verdes pastizales que había en ese gran parque, si, todo iba bien hasta el día en que ya no estuvo más con nosotros.

Llegue al callejón donde Len me estaba esperando, en sus ojos azulados se notaban pequeñas lagrimas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas, le pregunte qué pasaba y él me conto lo sucedido.

¡¿Por qué el destino nos odiaba tanto? Al parecer unos investigadores que nos habían estado siguiendo hace unos meses lo vieron paseando por el parque, lo tomaron fuertemente de los brazos e intentaron llevárselo a la fuerza, el estaba tan asustado que lo único que atino a hacer fue darle una patada al tipo que lo tenía sujetado, cayó con dureza al piso y rápidamente se incorporo para echarse a correr al callejón.

Le dije que todo estaría bien a pesar de no estar segura yo misma, se acostó en el frio suelo y lo arrope con el pedazo de tela rasgado, nuestra única fuente de calor, me coste a su lado y rápidamente caí en el mundo de los sueños, grave error…

Cuando desperté estaba dentro de algún automóvil que estaba en movimiento, una camioneta por lo que pude observar en ese momento voltearon unas personas con la cara cubierta y armas en sus manos, asustada de una patada abrí la cajuela y salte con la poca fuerza que tenia, pero algo perturbo mis pensamientos, mi hermano…

Me había salvado, pero a cambio lo deje a su suerte…

Me duele recordar todo esto, pero no encuentro otra forma para desahogar mi dolor más que escribiendo, dicen que es la forma más sencilla de transmitir lo que sientes, pero siento como si fuera lo más difícil del mundo.

Actualmente vivo en un pequeño pueblo ¿nombre? Realmente no lo sé, solo me importa la paz y tranquilidad que este lugar transmite a mi alma, es un lugar hermoso lleno de vida, tengo muchos amigos que me cuidan y me apoyan en todo, los quiero como si fueran de mi propia familia.

Algunas veces sigo recordando aquellos días que pasaba con mi hermano en el parque de Tokio, algún día volveré, quizás pueda llenar el vacío que las pérdidas de mis seres queridos me dejaron, hubiera querido salvarlos, pero realmente… no me arrepiento de nada.

Kagamine Rin

* * *

><p><em>Waaa espero que no me haya salido tan mal D= a, por sierto, el titulo (Watashi jinsei no Tokyo) significa 'Mi vida en Tokio' ;D<em>

_pff creí que me había quedado más largo pero no, esta pequeñín xD (598 palabras =/)_

_Espero que les haya gustado =3 a mi me gusto hehehe xDD _

_Nos vemos/leemos(?) pronto ;3_

_**.-•BlueCat-DeathDestiny•-.**_


End file.
